He's Dead
by GabiihStephanie
Summary: "Me diga que não está acontecendo, diga que não é o que parece. Me diga que vou acordar, é só um sonho ruim. Por favor, me diga que é ficção, me diga que ele não morreu". [Música: I Cry - Westlife]


**He's Dead.**

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

Lá estava ele. Caído no chão, com aquelas marcas horríveis em seu rosto angelical e não respirava. Um desespero tomou conta de mim. Ele não podia estar morto. Talvez anjos não precisassem respirar.

Olhei para o Bobby. Ele me olhava com os olhos solidários e tristes. Eu não conseguia raciocinar. Eu queria gritar para ele e para quem quisesse ouvir: _"Me diga que não está acontecendo, diga que não é o que parece. Me diga que vou acordar, é só um sonho ruim. Por favor, me diga que é ficção, me diga que é só uma mentira. O que você escolher me contar... Por favor, me diga que ele não morreu."_

Castiel não podia estar morto, não é? Não daquele jeito. Não depois de tudo, mas o anjo de brilhantes olhos azuis não estava dando sinais de vida. Eu morria um pouco a cada segundo que passava.

Mas então, Castiel abriu os olhos, respirou fundo como se tivesse prendido a respiração por muito tempo e as marcas e cicatrizes de seu rosto se foram. Ele estava vivo.

Sorri e perguntei se estava bem. Ele disse que estava envergonhado e acharia um modo de acertar as coisas. Conseguia sentir a respiração quente dele, conseguia sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo... Achei que nunca mais poderia senti-lo perto de mim. Tudo parecia que iria ficar bem, mas os Leviatãs tomaram posse do corpo de Cas. Disseram que ele tinha morrido. Eu morri junto com ele, novamente.

Então eu acordei.

Que saco. Ele se foi há meses. Meses! E eu continuo tendo o mesmo sonho, quero dizer, pesadelo. Acordo suado, com a respiração acelerada e lágrimas nos olhos.

Olhei para o lado e vi que o relógio marcava 3:43 da manhã. Eu não lembro quando foi a última vez que consegui ter uma boa noite de sono. Na verdade, eu lembro muito bem. Mas parece tão boa e tão distante que nem parece que foi real...

**You said goodbye**

_(Você disse adeus)_

**I fell apart**

_(Eu desmoronei)_

**I fell from all we had**

_(Fui afastado de tudo o que tínhamos)_

**To I never knew, I need you so bad**

_(Eu nunca soube que eu precisava de você tanto assim)_

**You need to let things go**

_(Você precisa deixar as coisas partirem)_

**I know, you told me so**

_(Eu sei, você me avisou)_

**I've been through hell**

_(Eu estive no inferno)_

**To break the spell**

_(Para quebrar o feitiço)_

Naquela noite, eu estava sozinho no quarto de motel. Sam estava com Bobby, caçando algum fantasma idiota. As coisas ainda estavam ruins, mesmo depois da morte de Eve, a mãe de todos.

Castiel apareceu no quarto, antes de eu acordar por causa de um pesadelo. Eu não dormia bem porque tinha acabado de perder Lisa e Ben, de novo. Ele ficou sentado na cama, me observando dormir.

Acordei assustado com o sonho e ele ficou me olhando, provavelmente lendo meu pensamento para descobrir o porquê de minha euforia.

- Você está bem, Dean? – Ele perguntou com a voz suave.

- Nem um pouco, Cas – Sorri, irônico.

- Sabe que não foi culpa sua, não é?

Não respondi, apenas fiquei encarando-o com os olhos tristes. Eu estava com uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas aguentei firme.

- Quer falar sobre isso? – Sua voz continuava doce e convidativa.

- Não, na verdade – Limpei a garganta – Mas obrigado, Cas.

Ele sorriu. Eu nunca vi aquele anjo sorrindo... Foi um dos sorrisos mais bonitos e puros que já vi. Um sorriso tranquilizador, calmo e sereno. O sorriso de um anjo.

Castiel continuou me encarando com os grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis. Me senti em paz, mas a vontade de chorar ainda estava lá. Respirei fundo, tentando segurar as lágrimas que tentavam escapar de meus olhos, mas fracassei. Elas invadiram meu rosto em questão de segundos e chorei me lembrando do sonho.

Eu queria parar de chorar, mas não conseguia. O sentimento de perda era muito forte. Eu perdi todos. Todos. Minha mãe, meu pai, Ellen, Jo, e agora perdi Lisa e Ben. Me senti desolado, perdido, sozinho.

O anjo sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e continuava olhando para mim. Seu sorriso havia diminuído. Agora era um sorriso solidário, era quase como se ele estivesse falando que iria ficar tudo bem... Exatamente como minha mãe fazia.

- Deite-se, Dean – Cas disse para mim – Você tem que descansar.

- Você acha que vou conseguir descansar com esses pesadelos, Cas? – Eu disse, secando as lágrimas.

- Você vai, Dean. Vou cuidar disso.

Eu não respondi. Fiquei observando-o apenas.

-Vou olhar por você – Ele disse, me convencendo.

Deitei ao seu lado e respirei fundo. Eu estava morrendo de sono, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria dormir.

- Eu não vou conseguir dormir, Cas – Confessei. Eu estava com medo. Não queria aquele sonho novamente.

Castiel deitou-se ao meu lado, virando-se para mim. Seus olhos azuis penetravam os meus, como se ele conseguisse ver dentro de mim.

- Vem aqui – Ele me chamou para dormir em seus braços.

Isso foi muito estranho, mas eu realmente queria deitar em seus braços. Eu queria ficar perto dele. Então, eu o fiz. Castiel me deu um beijo leve na testa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Dean. Durma bem.

Quando ele disse aquilo, um sentimento muito forte me invadiu. Era diferente, eu nunca tinha sentido coisa igual. Não que eu me lembre, pelo menos. Me senti em paz. Totalmente em paz. Era como se não existisse nada mais do que eu e ele naquele quarto. Era como se não existisse monstros, demônios, perigo, amigos mortos, nada. Apenas eu, Castiel e aquele momento maravilhoso que nunca me esqueceu.

**Why did I ever let you slip away?**

_(Por que eu deixei escapar?)_

**Can't stand another day without you**

_(Não posso aguentar outro dia sem você)_

**Without the feeling, I once knew**

_(Sem o sentimento que um dia conheci)_

- Obrigado, Cas – Eu sorri, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver e fechei meus olhos.

- Estou aqui pra isso, Dean – Senti sua mão fazendo um carinho em meus cabelos e adormeci rapidamente.

Foi a melhor noite de sono que já tive. E a última boa noite de sono que tive.

Agora estava tudo acabado. Ele se foi. Por que eu o deixei partir?

Eu sinto falta dele. Muita. E só depois que o perdi, eu percebi o quão importante ele era para mim. O quanto eu apreciava sua companhia. O quanto eu o amava.

O quanto eu ainda o amo.

**I cry silently**

_(Eu choro silenciosamente)_

**I cry inside of me**

_(Eu choro internamente)_

**I cry hopelessly**

_(Eu choro desesperadamente)_

**'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again**

_(Porque eu sei que nunca mais vou respirar seu amor)_

**I cry, 'cause you're not here with me**

_(Eu choro, porque você não está aqui comigo)_

**'cause I'm lonely as can be**

_(Porque estou tão só quanto posso estar)_

**I cry hopelessly**

_(Eu choro desesperadamente)_

**'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again**

_(Porque eu sei que nunca mais vou respirar seu amor)_

Eu amei aquele anjo por muito tempo. Ele me salvou de todas as formas possíveis, me fez feliz – mesmo que por um curto período de tempo – e me fez querer ter vontade de viver. Era o meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, meu amor.

Por que ele se foi? Um anjo bom, que sempre quis o melhor para os outros. Muitas vezes se sacrificando em prol das pessoas. Pessoas! Temos defeitos, somos horríveis, matamos uns aos outros, não perdoamos facilmente... E mesmo assim ele lutou por nós. Morreu por nós. Morreu por mim.

**I wish I could believe in something new**

_(Eu queria acreditar em algo novo)_

**Oh, please somebody tell me it's not true**

_(Oh, por favor, alguém me diga que não é verdade)_

Ficar sem aquele ingênuo anjo perto de mim é, no mínimo, torturante. Realmente horrível. A presença dele era pacífica, seu rosto era angelical, suas atitudes inocentes, seus objetivos bons e puros, seu sorriso bondoso e inexplicavelmente perfeito e seus olhos profundos e intensos que faziam qualquer um sentir-se melhor. Ele não merecia o que aconteceu com ele. Não merecia ter perdido tudo.

E, agora, estou sozinho nesse quarto de motel. De novo com pesadelos, mas sem ninguém para me dizer que vai cuidar de mim e fazer eu me sentir melhor. Não tem ninguém para olhar por mim. Estou tão sozinho quanto eu poderia estar.

**I'll never be over you**

_(Eu nunca te esquecerei)_

**Why did I ever let you slip away**

_(Por que eu deixei você escapar?)_

**Can't stand another day without you**

_(Não posso aguentar outro dia sem você)_

**Without the feeling, I once knew**

_(Sem o sentimento que um dia conheci)_

Sinto as lágrimas invadirem e escorrerem de meus olhos. Queria que ele estivesse aqui ao meu lado. Queria que ele me abraçasse e me dissesse que tudo vai ficar bem. Eu queria o meu anjo doce e inocente aqui.

Sinto falta dele.

**FIM.**


End file.
